


Not Good Enough

by madamelibrarian



Series: One-Shots & Reader Inserts [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anger, Angry Sam Winchester, Angst, Dean Dies, Grief/Mourning, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 10:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14162715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamelibrarian/pseuds/madamelibrarian





	Not Good Enough

Sam knelt beside the freshly packed mound of dirt. His face covered in grime and sweat as his tears cut muddy stripes down his cheeks. “Why couldn’t you save him, Gabriel. Why?” his voice comes out hoarse as he stares at Dean’s grave. 

Gabriel doesn’t know what to say. That he wasn’t quick enough or strong enough, when it was by order of his own Father that the eldest Winchester finally be brought home. “I’m sorry.” he whispers. They’d been getting along so well and Gabriel had actually started to work up the courage to ask Sam out, but now that was all ruined. 

Sam stands and glares at the Archangel. “Sorry isn’t good enough.” he props the shovel on his shoulder and storms off back to the bunker. 


End file.
